Two Different Worlds
by Zie-kun
Summary: Alois menatap Ciel prihatin. "Tuhan itu adil," jawabnya tenang, "ada putih ada hitam. Ada baik ada jahat. Ada Santa Claus ada Sebastian Michaelis." Shounen Ai, SebasCiel, ClaudeAlois, EricAlan, Chap 2 is update! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Two Different Worlds

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso. Ciel milik saya #digaplok Ciel FC

Pair: SebasCiel, ClaudeAlois, EricAlan

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rating: T

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen Ai, my first fanfic in this fandom, please be kind to me.

Summary: Sebastian yang sempurna namun brengsek. Ciel yang selalu patuh pada aturan. Kebencian antar dua kubu. Konflik. Taruhan antar saudara. Persahabatan. Cinta?

**Happy reading~**

_**~Two Different Worlds~**_

_**~A Kuroshitsuji fanfic~**_

_**~by Zie-kun 'Kuroba' Michaelis~**_

Ciel melihatnya ketika mereka berpapasan di koridor. Keberadaannya tak mungkin tak disadari, mengingat rambut hitamnya yang begitu mencolok. Hitam-brengsek-mengkilap itu, membuat mata Ciel terasa pedih. Bahkan dalam radius lima meter pun Ciel berani bersumpah neraka terasa seribu kali lebih dekat bila cowok itu disana. Ia bisa merasakan darahnya mendidih drastis, sebuah sensasi familiar yang membuat pipinya memerah panas dan pelipisnya berdenyut, hanya karena satu bajingan kecil itu. Sebuah perasaan yang tak perlu susah payah Ciel sembunyikan keberadaannya. Kemarahan dalam hatinya bergejolak, menjalar ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Kebencian yang tertanam pada tiap inci geraknya menyengit hebat. Kebencian yang dapat dengan mudahnya dibaca seperti buku yang terbuka.

Ya, tak pernah terbersit sedikitpun niat untuk menutupi kebenciannya akan cowok itu pada dunia.

Oh God, cowok itu tampan, tentu saja. Tidak ada yang meragukan kepopulerannya di sekolah. The number one. The fucking most wanted one. Semua gadis-bahkan pria-rela menyerahkan keperawanannya demi mendapatkan Pangeran Sekolah itu. Tapi-fuck-Ciel benar-benar membencinya. Apakah itu rambut hitamnya yang membuat mata Ciel iritasi ataupun keindahan ragawinya yang membunuh, Ciel tetap saja membencinya. Dan kebencian itu bersemayam di hatinya begitu kuat, tertancap permanen, hingga ia meragukan kebaikan hatinya sendiri untuk bisa berhenti membenci cowok itu suatu saat. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Baginya cowok itu adalah pengecualian. Ia rela seumur hidup mengatakan kalimat itu demi dia: 'Aku membencimu. Aku membencimu, Sebastian. Dan aku bertanya-tanya kapan kebencian ini akan berakhir. Demi seluruh iblis di dunia, tak ada satu pun hal di atas bumi ini yang menanam kebencian sehebat rasa benciku padamu.'

Ya, Ciel tidak pernah keberatan untuk selalu membencinya.

Sebastian, cowok yang dimaksudnya itu mengerling padanya sekilas. Menatapnya rendah dan kemudian berbalik seolah-olah Ciel tak pernah ada disitu. Menyeringai sinis, sungguh pangeran sekolah yang tampan dan arogan.

Ciel menggeram dalam hati. Demi seluruh keturunan Lucifer, cowok itu pasti sedang mencibirnya. Dan seolah-olah itu tidak cukup untuk menambah kebencian Ciel padanya-yang memang selalu bertambah setiap harinya, cowok itu bergabung dengan dua cowok lain yang sama brengseknya. Claude dan Ronald, tak ada bedanya dengan Sebastian. Membagi cibiran mereka, tertawa angkuh.

Ciel merutuk dalam hati. Ia berusaha tak mengindahkan pipinya yang memanas dan meninggalkan tempat itu ketika sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Ciel!" Itu Alois.

Cowok itu berlari ke arahnya. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah map.

"Ini," katanya menyerahkan map itu. Ciel mengernyit heran.  
>"Dari Will, ia titip padaku saat bertemu di depan kelasnya tadi. Katanya disuruh memberikan itu padamu," jawab Alois panjang lebar. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, membenahi poninya yang turun karena berlari-lari tadi.<p>

"Kenapa tak ia berikan sendiri?" Tanya Ciel. Ia membuka map itu, isinya hanya beberapa data siswa yang pernah melanggar peraturan plus rencana yang akan diajukan oleh Komite Kedisiplinan kepada OSIS tentang revisi peraturan baru di tahun ajaran ini.

"Mana kutahu." Alois mengangkat bahu. Mereka terdiam sebentar.

"Dia memperhatikanmu," celetuk Alois.

"Dia siapa?" Ciel tampak tak begitu peduli. Tangannya cekatan membuka lembar-lembar proposal itu. Sepertinya ada yang kurang...

"Sebastian, siapa lagi."

"Aku tidak buta, Al."

"Hei, siapa yang bilang kau buta? Aku bilang dia memperhatikanmu, bukannya bilang kau buta!"

"Sekarang kau mau mengataiku tuli."

"Aissh, kau ini!" Alois mendengus kesal.

Ciel menutup map yang sedari tadi sibuk ditelitinya, lalu menoleh pelan pada Alois, "Kalau yang kau maksud dengan memperhatikan itu adalah menatap sinis dan menggumamkan sumpah serapah abstrak di sela-sela nafasnya itu, kau benar. Dia memang 'memperhatikan'ku."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Dia menyebalkan."

Alois meliriknya iba, "Aku setuju tentang yang satu itu."

"Dia bajingan kecil yang menyebalkan," keluh Ciel lagi.

"Aku juga setuju." Alois mengiyakan lagi.

"Aarrgghh andai aku bisa membungkam mulut sinisnya itu dan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiriiii!" Ia membanting map itu ke dinding dengan kesal.

Alois yang melihat mata Ciel mulai berkilat mengerikan segera mengamankan map yang dibawa sahabatnya itu, antisipasi sebelum hal-hal buruk terjadi. Takut-takut ia menoleh,  
>"Kalau yang satu itu sih, aku tidak setuju..."<p>

Ciel melotot. "Kau mau membelanya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku juga setuju denganmu! Dia memang brengsek, bajingan kecil, playboy tukang tebar pesona-"

"Sudah, diamlah," potong Ciel kesal.

"Hei, aku sedang mencoba membelamu! Aku masih punya segudang kata-kata kasar yang cocok untuk pemuda-"

"Apapun itu, sebaiknya telan lagi."

"Tapi aku-"

"AARGHH DIAM, ALOIS! Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Dia memang brengsek, jadi biarkan mulutku sendiri yang mengatakannya agar aku merasa puas!" Ia memijit-mijit pelipisnya, memandang sekeliling koridor yang sekarang sudah lumayan sepi.

"Aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya," desis Ciel merana.

"Mulutku ini mogok untuk komentar," cibir Alois kesal. Kemudian menatap Ciel prihatin, "Semoga sukses, staff terbaik Komite Kedisiplinan. Menjinakkan anak itu akan menjadi prestasi terbesar dalam karirmu." Kedua jemarinya teracung membentuk tanda V, sementara Ciel hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Ia memandang sekeliling lagi, lalu melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah hampir masuk, ayo kita ke kelas." Ia menggandeng Alois menuju kelas mereka.

Ya, Ciel dan Alois adalah sepasang sahabat. Ciel, atau nama lengkapnya Ciel Phantomhive adalah anggota Komite Kedisiplinan di Birmingham High School. Junior yang terkenal amat galak dan disiplin itu. Dan yang terpenting, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi keimutan cowok bernomor absen 15 di kelas X-1 itu, bahkan cewek sekalipun. Jika diibaratkan, Ciel itu seperti bunga indah di tepi jurang. Cantik, namun tak bisa dipetik. Lelucon internal murid lain, Ciel bagi mereka adalah junior yang paling mereka takuti, yang jika 'mengamuk' seperti binatang buas yang lepas dari hutan. Dan jika binatang buas itu mempunya pawang, maka Alois ini adalah satu-satunya pawang yang mampu menenangkan Ciel. Pemuda cerewet yang sudah bersahabat dengan Ciel sejak kecil. Satu-satunya teman terdekat Ciel, yang bisa memahami sifat sahabatnya yang temperamental dan sifat buruk lainnya. Dan bagi Alois, Ciel lah satu-satunya orang yang tidak mempermasalahkan latar belakangnya sebagai seorang individu.

-xxx-  
>"Aku sedang tidak mood hari ini." Sebastian menoleh acuh pada murid laki-laki semi perempuan(?) yang sedang bergelayut manja di bahunya. <p>

"Hei, kita bahkan baru mulai," protes Grell membelai pipi putih pucat Sebastian dan menciumnya.

"Aku ada urusan, pergilah." Sebastian membenahi dasinya. Tampak sekali tidak peduli dengan laki-laki itu. Ia berlalu meninggalkan Grell yang menggeram kesal di toilet cowok itu.

Sebastian baru saja menutup rapat pintu toilet cowok itu ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Kalau Ciel memergokimu kau pasti mati."

Eric muncul dari belakang, kedua tangannya tersembunyi di saku celananya. Berbeda dengan Sebastian yang tampak berantakan, Eric selalu terlihat rapi setiap hari. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada Grell yang baru keluar dari toilet (yang langsung kabur begitu melihat Eric), lalu kembali pada Sebastian dengan tatapan mencemooh.

Sebastian tidak menanggapi. Ia melewati Eric begitu saja. Ya, sejujurnya Sebastian memang tidak peduli pada apapun.

"Sebastian," panggil Eric lagi.

Sebastian menoleh malas-malasan.  
>"Apa?"<p>

"Setidaknya bersikaplah lebih baik padaku di sekolah."

Sebastian tertawa sinis. "Memangnya kenapa, Tuan Ketua OSIS dan murid teladan? Kau mau memberiku detensi jika aku tidak sopan padamu, huh? Jangan bermimpi." Ya, Sebastian percaya, tak ada seorang pun yang bisa memberinya detensi. Dewan guru? Mereka tidak akan berani. Nyali mereka terlalu ciut untuk dapat menerima surat pemecatan dari Kepala Sekolah. Oh well, bahkan Kepala Sekolah pun takluk padanya. Sejak sekolah itu didirikan, keluarga Sebastian telah menjadi donatur tetap. Tidak ada yang meragukan kekuasaannya disini. Dia begitu mendominasi. Tampan. Berkharisma. Berkelas. Setiap inci tubuhnya adalah sebuah keindahan yang tak mampu ditolak oleh siapapun. Dia sempurna. Karena dia adalah Sebastian, si nomor satu. Dan tak ada satu pun makhluk di bumi ini yang bisa menekan seorang Sebastian. Sampai kapanpun.

Eric menatapnya. Bola matanya tajam memperhatikan Sebastian dari bawah hingga atas, menilai. Seragam yang berantakan, tidak memakai tanda pengenal, piercing di telinga, dan membolos ketika jam pelajaran. "Ya, tentu saja aku bisa. Dari segi manapun aku bisa memberimu hukuman, dan kuyakin tak ada seorang pun di sekolah ini yang akan berduka cita karena itu."

Sebastian mendengus sarkastis. "Lalu kenapa tak kau lakukan itu, Tuan Ketua OSIS yang Jenius?"

"Karena kau sepupuku," jawab Eric lirih. Ia berjalan penuh wibawa meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ketika di persimpangan ia menoleh pelan,  
>"Karena itu, jaga sikapmu."<p>

Meninggalkan Sebastian yang terpaku menatapnya kesal.

-xxx-

Hari itu pukul 10.00 pagi, harusnya semua murid masih berada di dalam kelas dan mengikuti pembelajaran. Harusnya, kecuali seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di belakang salah satu gedung kelas yang sudah tak terpakai.

Tempat itu sepi. Angin berhembus pelan membuat helai-helai daun pohon di tempat itu berguguran. Sebuah mahoni tua yang mulai meranggas karena usia itu terlihat semakin kering. Di bawahnya terdapat sebuah bangku taman kecil, dan tepat di atas bangku itu terlihat pemuda yang sedang duduk bermalas-malasan di sana.

Pemuda itu menghisap rokoknya, matanya terpejam. Asap mengepul di sela-sela udara, ia menghembuskan rokoknya lagi. Claude, nama pemuda itu, terdiam dalam lamunannya.

Sejujurnya, ia menyukai ketenangan seperti ini. Memejamkan mata dan membiarkan dunia berjalan semestinya sementara ia hanya duduk tak peduli pada apapun, ia menyukainya. Claude tidak terlalu suka repot-repot mengurusi dunia yang penuh masalah, ia lebih memilih sendirian dan memandangi daun-daun mahoni yang terjatuh membuai lamunannya.

Claude memang tidak repot-repot mengurusi dunia yang penuh masalah, ia lah pembuat masalah itu.

The trouble maker, julukan itu datang kepadanya secepat gosip menyebar di antara gadis-gadis. Oh ayolah, Claude hanya tidak suka siapapun yang mengganggu dirinya, itu saja. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Claude dan kau akan selamat, mudah 'kan? Sayangnya banyak orang yang terang-terangan mencari masalah dengannya, orang-orang sok jagoan yang tak bisa Claude hiraukan begitu saja. Well, Claude sudah memperingatkan mereka kan?

Bad boy. Cowok paling nakal di sekolah dan lingkungan. Preman yang paling ditakuti. Bahkan mereka bilang Claude adalah preman yang bisa kau sewa untuk membunuh orang lain jika kau bisa membayarnya mahal. Cih, mereka salah. Orang-orang memang sok tahu. Claude memang bukan pelajar yang pintar, tapi ia bukan preman sewaan murahan seperti itu. Claude hanya tangan, Sebastian-lah bosnya. Claude bukan orang yang mudah tunduk pada seseorang, tapi kuasa Sebastian sudah membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Ralat: kuasa dan ancaman Sebastian sudah membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Hanya pada Sebastian ia mau diperintah. Cari aman sekaligus cari uang, pikirnya diplomatis.

Claude bukan si bodoh dalam kelompok Sebastian, sungguh. Si bodoh sesungguhnya adalah pemuda yang namanya sedang terpampang di layar handponenya sekarang.

'Ronald Knox is calling...'

Claude mendengus, kesal karena acara santai-santainya diganggu. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh si cerewet itu jika hal yang ingin dibicarakannya bukanlah hal yang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Claude mengangkat telepon itu malas-malasan.

"Katakan apa maumu," kata Claude dingin. Claude mendengar suara di seberang mendengus.

"Sebastian memintamu kesini sekarang," sahut suara di seberang sedikit kesal.

"Sampaikan padanya aku akan segera membawa bokongku kesana sekarang."

Klik!

Telepon diputus. Hanya itu saja. Singkat, tidak begitu jelas, tapi tepat sasaran.

Claude bangkit dari duduknya dengan malas. Ia berjalan kesal menuju gedung basket yang sudah tak terpakai, tempat resmi ia dan kelompoknya biasanya berkumpul. Di tengah jalan Claude melihat seorang murid cowok memalak cowok lain, mungkin juniornya.

Claude melirik pemandangan itu. Cowok-yang Claude yakin adalah seorang idiot-itu pasti ketakutan melihat cowok yang mengancamnya memakai pisau. Apalagi tempat itu sepi, semua murid masih di kelas. Claude melihat cowok itu mulai menangis.

"Cengeng," gumam Claude pelan dari jauh. Ia melengos tak peduli.

-xxx- 

"Aku pulang."

Ciel masuk rumah dengan tergesa-gesa, mata kecilnya memperhatikan seluruh ruangan.

"Kakak?"

Tak ada jawaban. Ciel mengernyitkan kepalanya. Dengan segera ia menaruh tas dan sepatu di rak, lalu berlari kecil ke dapur.

"Kakak, aku sudah pula-" Perkataannya terhenti ketika hidungnya menangkap bau yang amat nikmat. Aroma masakan favoritnya~

"Sudah pulang ya Ciel sayang?"

Terlihat seorang pria manis memakai apron berwarna biru laut sedang memasak.

"Aku membuat spaghetti kesukaanmu." Pria itu mengedipkan matanya, lalu membawa sepiring penuh spaghetti ke hadapan Ciel yang masih bengong.

"Kakak memasak?" Raut muka Ciel tiba-tiba berubah.

Alan, orang yang dipanggil kakak oleh Ciel itu meringis.

"Maaf."

"Bagaimana kalau kakak kenapa-kenapa?" Pemuda yang lebih kecil itu menghela napas. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang. "Bagaimana kalau tangan kakak terciprat minyak atau kompor itu meledak? Tidak ada siapapun di rumah dan kakak bisa-bisanya seteledor itu! Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba penyakit kakak kambuh dan—"

Alan membungkam mulut Ciel sebelum cowok manis itu meledak karena marah.

"Maaf, lain kali tidak akan kuulangi." Ia menunduk menyesal.

Ciel mendesah pasrah.

"Baru kemarin dokter mengatakan kondisi kakak sudah tidak begitu buruk dan kakak sudah berani-beraninya begini…" Ia melirik kakaknya yang masih menunduk itu, lalu perlahan menggandeng tangannya, "ayo, sekarang waktunya minum obat."

**TBC~**

**A/N:**

Gomen cuma segini, ini baru prolog xp

Yosh, perkenalkan, nama saya zie. Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya.

-nunduk hormat-

Maaf atas keOOCan-nya, maaf Cuma bisa bikin AU, maaf kalo jelek u_u

Review please, supaya saya bisa lebih baik.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Two Different Worlds

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso.

Pair: SebasCiel, ClaudeAlois, EricAlan

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rating: T

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen Ai, my first fanfic in this fandom, please be kind to me.

**Happy reading~**

_**~Two Different Worlds~**_

_**~A Kuroshitsuji fanfic~**_

_**~by Zie-kun 'Kuroba' Michaelis~**_

**CHAPTER 2**

Ciel adalah salah satu dari mereka yang percaya, tidak ada orang yang sempurna di muka bumi ini. Bahkan yang terbaik pun masih memiliki sisi lemah, dan mereka yang terburuk pun masih memiliki kelebihan dibaliknya. Tapi pemikiran itu berubah ketika eksistensi seorang Sebastian Michaelis hadir. Cowok itu-fuck. Tidak ada kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan bagaimana gumpalan daging menjijikan bernama Sebastian itu merusak segala keyakinan yang telah Ciel bangun. Benar, cowok itu tampan, dan kekayaannya tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Taruhan cewek terpintar pun bisa menjadi tolol seketika bila berhadapan dengannya. Dan Sebastian bukannya tidak menyadari, ia menikmatinya. Segala kepopuleran itu, Sebastian adalah sebuah bukti berjalan dari kata-kata bijak 'power is sweet'.

Ciel mengakui ketampanan cowok itu, tentu saja. Ia tidak buta, dan telinganya tidak cukup tuli untuk mendengar jeritan fanatik setiap gadis di sekolahnya menggosipkan cowok itu. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia tidak habis pikir. Demi Tuhan, untuk apa eksistensi Sebastian di muka bumi ini?

"Hei, kau! Cepat kemari!"

Suara Ciel melengking nyaring. Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah tiba di sekolah, seperti rutinitas biasanya. Seperti tradisi sekolah pada umumnya, setiap anggota Komite Kedisiplinan wajib melaksanakan inspeksi setiap berangkat sekolah, tanpa terkecuali.

Murid yang dipanggil Ciel tadi tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

"A-ano..."

"Seragam macam apa itu, hah? Apa tidak ada yang pernah mengajarimu memakai dasi? Dan demi Tuhan, dimana tanda pengenalmu?" cerca Ciel habis-habisan. Murid itu hanya menunduk ketakutan.

"Sini, mendekat," perintah Ciel.

"A-apa?" Murid itu tergagap tak mengerti.

"Mendekat! Haruskah ku suruh kau push up seratus kali dulu baru kau mengerti?"

"Tidak perlu sekejam itu, Mr. Phantom."

Ciel menoleh. Dibelakangnya sudah terdapat Sebastian Michaelis dan dua pengikutnya menertawainya sinis.

Sebastian menyeringai , "Kalau kau bersikap kasar begitu, kupastikan tidak ada murid baru lagi yang mau mendaftar ke sekolah ini." Lalu tersenyum, sikap yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat saat mengalihkan pandangan kepada murid yang Ciel marahi tadi. Senyum-brengsek-memuakkan itu. Yang diberi senyum malah seperti melayang dan membentuk signal 'I love you, senpai!' dengan kedua mata genitnya. Tak diragukan, feromon playboy bernama Sebastian itu menyerbak lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu, Sebastian." Ciel menutup mata, berusaha mengacuhkan aliran darahnya yang mendidih. Sungguh, ia sudah lelah dengan segala pertikaian di antara mereka. Demi Jashin, tidak adakah seseorang disini yang bisa bersikap lebih dewasa?

"Ah…" Sebastian menghampiri murid itu, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan ekspresi kebapakan. Lalu menoleh licik pada Ciel,

"Lihatlah, kau telah membuat seorang murid manis ketakutan." Bersikap seperti gentleman yang baik hati, bak ular licik, ia menjilat dimanapun ia bisa.

Ciel berusaha mengindahkan keinginannya untuk membantai cowok itu disini.

"Dengar, Sebastian. Aku," menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "staff Komite Kedisiplinan. Dan tugas Komite Kedisiplinan,"–seperti yang kau ketahui dengan kepalamu yang idiot itu, Ciel bergumam dalam hati- "adalah untuk menegakkan kedisiplinan di sekolah ini. Apa kau mengerti?" Mata biru diamond-nya menatap Sebastian tajam.

Ia meneruskan, "Jadi kuharap, dengan segala keadaan yang kau lihat" –dengan mata busukmu itu- "dan posisi yang kau ketahui sekarang, kau segera menyingkir dari urusan ini." Yeah, Sebastian. Pergi dan menyingkirlah. Kenapa kau menghabiskan tenagamu disini… Cari saja gadis bodoh untuk menghabiskan tenagamu di ranjang…

Sebastian tertawa kecil, seolah-olah ada yang lucu.

"Dengan segala hormat, Mr. Phantom, seperti yang diajarkan oleh leluhurku, adalah bukan hal baik bila…" Ia menoleh pada murid tadi untuk memberikan efek dramatis, " membiarkan gadis secantik ini terpojok dalam terkaman singa." Gadis tadi mengikik tertahan.

Pelipis Ciel berdenyut, kemarahannya mulai meledak. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat beberapa murid menatap penasaran ke arah mereka, menikmati 'pertunjukan' ini.

Demi Tuhan, terkaman singa? Apa cowok itu sengaja memprovokasinya di hadapan orang banyak seperti ini? Ini semua harus dihentikan. Harus! Ciel berteriak murka, "Detensi, Sebastian! Detensi karena melawan Komite Kedisiplinan!"

"Itu cukup, Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel menoleh. Dilihatnya Eric, sang Ketua OSIS berjalan penuh wibawa ke arahnya.

"Nona Jasmine, silahkan menuju kelasmu. Sebentar lagi kelas dimulai. Jangan sampai kau terlambat di hari pertama masuk." Perintahnya pada gadis yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton. Murid baru itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Hei!"

Ciel tercekat berusaha memanggil murid yang melanggar aturan tadi, tapi ia tahu itu sia-sia. Dan karena itu ia beralih menatap Eric tajam.

"Apa-apaan kau? Kau baru saja membebaskan seorang murid dari hukuman yang harus diterima karena kesalahannya!"

Eric menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Aku hanya mencoba menyelamatkan nama baik sekolah di hadapan murid baru, Ciel. Bukan hal bagus jika di hari pertama masuk ia mendapatkan kesan bahwa sekolah barunya ini menyeramkan." Ia berjalan melewati Ciel, lalu menjauh dari kerumunan. Seolah tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Seolah semuanya sudah selesai. Tapi tentu saja tidak bagi Ciel.

Ketua OSIS macam apa itu? Ciel menendang kerikil di bawah sepatunya, mengumpat pelan. Sementara Sebastian-seperti biasa-hanya menyeringai, memandangnya rendah, pandangan yang sudah cukup membuat Ciel frustasi dan segera menjauh darinya.

**XxXxXxX**

"Model atom Thompson memiliki banyak kekurangan."

Mrs. Wordsmith sedang mengajar kimia di depan kelas. Hari itu masih pagi, tapi beberapa murid sudah tampak seperti kekurangan waktu tidurnya semalam. Alois malah sudah tenggelam dalam mimpi indahnya dari tadi. Ia hanya akan bangun jika ilernya keluar dan menetes di buku yang digunakannya sebagai alas,membaliknya ke halaman buku lain yang masih kering, dan tidur lagi. Terus seperti itu. Tak heran ia jadi langganan ulangan remedial di setiap kesempatan.

"Ada yang bisa memberi alasan kenapa model atom Thompson tidak lagi digunakan?"

Itu pertanyaan mudah. Sangat mudah, sebenarnya.

Ciel mengancungkan tangan ke atas. Biasa saja, seperti pada kesempatan-kesempatan sebelumnya.

Ia berdiri di bangkunya dan memulai, "Teorinya yang mengatakan atom berbentuk bola pejal bermuatan positif dengan elektron yang tersebar merata seperti kismis pada roti kurang dapat diterima, dan pada akhirnya pendapat itu diruntuhkan oleh teori Rutherford yang mengatakan dalam atom masih terdapat inti atom yang bermuatan positif, yang di dikelilingi elektron yang bergerak terus dalam lintasan yang selanjutnya disebut kulit atom."

Mrs. Wordsmith tersenyum bangga.

"Benar, benar sekali. Nah seperti yang kalian ketahui…"

Ciel duduk lagi, menoleh pada Alois yang masih tidur di sampingnya. Ia berdecak-decak kesal.

"Alois." Ciel menggoyang-goyangkan bahu teman sebangkunya itu. Tak ada reaksi.

"Alois." Tetap tak ada reaksi.

"Alois!" bisik Ciel keras.

"ALOIS TRACY!"

Alois terjerembab dari alam tidurnya. Ia mengangkat muka kaget, lalu menoleh pada Ciel. Pemuda yang berambut biru malah mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketakutan, seolah-olah berkata 'yang-terakhir-bukan-aku'. Mendadak kelas ramai oleh tawa.

"JELASKAN TENTANG TEORI ATOM MEKANIKA KUANTUM!"

Alois menoleh horror ke depan kelas. Keringat dinginnya keluar ketika di hadapannya sebuah pemandangan mengerikan terpampang, Mrs. Wordsmith melotot penuh murka dengan penghapus papan tulis yang siap melayang ke arahnya.

**XxXxXxX**

"Kau kenapa sih?"

Alois berdecak-decak kesal ketika Ciel tidak memperhatikannya. Mereka sedang istirahat kedua di kantin sekolah sekarang.

"Hei, itu makanan, tahu," tegur Alois ketika dilihatnya Ciel malah mengaduk-aduk makanan siangnya tanpa nafsu.

"Kau kenapa sih? Masuk kelas dengan muka kesal, mendiamkanku sejak istirahat pertama tadi," Alois menggerutu, "dan sekarang melamun seperti orang bego…" yang terakhir diucapkannya lirih sekali, takut 'induk singa' di sampingnya meledak murka.

"Dia mengesalkan."

Alois mengernyitkan dahi. "Siapa?"

"Keparat itu, siapa lagi?" balas Ciel kesal.

Alois mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kantin. Sebastian kan tidak disini, batinnya. Apa sekarang Ciel dan Sebastian sudah saling memiliki telepati ya? Itu lho, hubungan antara dua orang dengan emosi yang sangat dekat satu sama lain, yang satu bisa merasakan bila yang lainnya sedang berulah. Coret yang terakhir.

"Demi Tuhan, kenapa harus ada orang seperti dia di dunia ini?" Ciel menjerit lirih. Merana.

Alois sudah terbiasa mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Ciel. Tiga kali sehari, seperti minum obat. Ia menatapnya prihatin. "Tuhan itu adil," jawabnya tenang, "ada putih ada hitam. Ada baik ada jahat. Ada Santa Claus ada Sebastian Michaelis."

Ciel menutupi kedua mukanya dengan tangan, menarik napas panjang. Sungguh, dia benar-benar ingin terbebas dari pertikaian ini. Diam dan acuhkan. Diam dan acuhkan, Ciel. Diam dan acuhkan saja keturunan iblis itu, sugestinya pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa mengacuhkan Sebastian? Mereka hidup dalam dunia yang sama, belajar di sekolah yang sama-meski untuk Sebastian ia tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai sepenuhnya pelajar, dan berbagi oksigen yang sama.

Bagaimana ia bisa mengacuhkannya?

"Daripada menggerutu terus, mending bantu aku menyelesaikan PR dari Mrs. Wordsmith," celetuk Alois. Ia mengunyah _sandwich_-nya .

"Wanita itu kejam sekali! Memberiku dua puluh PR kimia hanya karena aku ketiduran! Salah sendiri cara mengajarnya membosankan."

Ciel ingin menganggapi dengan mengatakan 'dua-puluh-itu-sedikit-kok', tapi melihat keadaan Alois yang labil sekarang, sepertinya itu bukan pilihan yang bagus.

"Kau ke rumahku kan nanti sore?" Tanya Alois lagi.

Ciel mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, kondisi kakakku sedang tidak bagus."

Alois mengerti. "Baiklah, aku yang ke rumahmu saja setelah pulang nanti."

"Boleh, tapi nanti tunggu sebentar. Tadi Kepala Sekolah memanggilku ke kantornya setelah pulang sekolah nanti."

XxXxXxX

"Olimpiade Matematika! Itu hebat sekali, Ciel!"

Alois memeluk Ciel erat sekali, membuat nafas pemuda berambut biru kelam itu seperti kehabisan napasnya. Padahal mereka sedang di jalan dan anak-anak masih belum pulang semua. Beberapa dari mereka-yang mendapat julukan anak-anak populer-masih nongkrong dengan sok nya di gerbang sekolah. Sebastian juga salah satu dari mereka. Ciel mengalihkan pandangannya, ia melewati gerbang sekolah itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tidak sehebat itu kok." Ciel merendah.

"Tidak hebat apa? Kau ini baru murid kelas satu tapi sudah disertakan di olimpiade seperti itu, Ciel! Ahh~ Aku bangga sekali~"

"Kau kan belum tahu."

"Belum tahu apa, eh?"

Ciel tak menjawab. Ia menendang-nendang kerikil di sepanjang jalan yang ia temua. Tadi sepulang sekolah, ia menghadap ke kantor kepala sekolah. Disana ia diberitahu kalau dirinya disertakan sebagai perwakilan sekolah untuk Olimpiade Matematika tahun ini beserta satu anak lain. _Yeah, satu anak lain…_

"Belum tahu apa sih, Ciel?" Alois mengguncang-guncang bahu Ciel. Matanya membulat penasaran.

Ciel mendengus,"Aku bukan satu-satunya perwakilan sekolah di Olimpiade Matematika itu."

Alois terdiam. "Ckck… Itu kan bukan masalah, Tuan Perfectionist. Hei, rumahmu sudah kelihatan! Ayo main 'siapa-yang-lebih-cepat-duluan-dapat-es krim-gratis'!" Dan dengan curangnya Alois berlari lebih dulu tanpa aba-aba.

Ciel menggerutu, "Bukan masalah, kalau saja dia bukan Eric Slingby sepupu si keparat itu."

**XxXxXxX**

Alois baru keluar dari mini market ketika hari mulai gelap. Ia buru-buru pulang ke rumah, mengingat dua belanjaan yang dibawanya cukup berat. Yah, ini kan kebutuhan pokoknya selama beberapa minggu ke depan. Tinggal sendirian di kontrakannya yang sederhana selama lebih dari tiga tahun membuat Alois menjadi anak yang mandiri. Ia tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tidak urakan, kuat dan mampu mengurusi kebutuhannya sendiri. Memang sih ia tidak bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya, bibi dari mediang Ibunya sudah mengurusi segala biaya sekolah dan kebutuhannya sehari-hari, tapi untuk anak sekecil itu hidup sendiri pasti tidak mudah.

Alois melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang sambil sesekali bersenandung. Sekarang ia melewati gang sempit menuju kontrakannya. Matanya menangkap seorang pemuda yang lebih besar darinya datang dari arah yang berlawanan. Alois sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya ketika mereka bersinggungan, sedikit memberi akses bagi pemuda yang mau lewat itu. Tiba-tiba ia melihat dompet pemuda itu jatuh, dan sepertinya pemiliknya tidak sadar. Buktinya ia terus berjalan cuek.

"Hei!" panggil Alois.

Pemuda itu tidak bereaksi.

"Kau! Yang berkacamata, tunggu dulu!" Alois berlari menyusulnya, menghentikan pemuda itu.

"Dompetmu jatuh," kata Alois kemudian. Ia mengulurkan dompet hitam dengan gantungan skull kecil dengan tersenyum manis. Bangga karena telah melakukan tindakan yang benar. Pemuda itu menerimanya, lalu melengos pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Eh?"

Alois menatap punggung pria itu yang semakin menjauh dengan ekspresi bodoh. Begitu saja?

Alois mengangkat bahunya, tersenyum kecut. "Terima kasih…" katanya pada dirinya sendiri, sedikit menenangkan hatinya karena perlakuan tidak sopan pemuda itu.

Ia kembali berbalik menuju tujuannya semula dengan kebingungan-atau bodoh? Entahlah. Dan di saat seperti itu ia masih sempat-sempatnya membalas ucapannya sendiri,

"Sama-sama…"

Poor Alois.

Hari sudah benar-benar gelap sekarang. Jalanan yang ia lewati sepi. Alois mempercepat langkahnya. Telinganya menangkap bunyi lain yang asing. _Bunyi langkah kaki manusia di belakangnya… _Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya, sesekali berlari. Gawat kalau ia dipalak preman disini yang terkenal ganas, dirampok, atau malah dirape. Masa depan Alois masih panjang. Ia 'kan belum melengkapi koleksi foto Maria Ozawa.

"Manis ya~"

Alois merinding. Ia bisa mendengar suara tawa beberapa pemuda di belakangnya. Ia hendak berlari, tapi tiba-tiba tanganny ditarik paksa oleh seseorang di belakangnya. Alois menoleh. Dilihatnya beberapa pemuda, pakaian mereka berantakan dengan tindik di masing-masing telinga mereka, bahkan ada yang di lidah. Ia ketakutan. Dilihatnya sekeliling tidak ada orang lagi selain ia dan mereka.

"Lihatlah, Snake! Pemuda ini manis sekali ya." Seseorang dari mereka yang bertubuh gendut berkata sambil terbahak-bahak. Mereka semua memandangi Alois dengan tatapan 'ingin'. Orang yang dipanggil Snak itu mendekati Alois, menyeringai. Menatapnya lekat-lekat. Alois merasa ditelanjangi.

Tangan pucat Snake hampir saja menyentuh pipi Alois ketika sebuah suara terdengar,

"Hentikan atau kupatahkan punggung kalian."

Mereka semua menoleh. Alois melihatnya, sesosok gelap yang samar-samar. Dari auranya saja Alois tahu orang itu benar-benar menakutkan dan punya posisi. Snake mendecih.

"Aku serius," kata sosok itu lagi. Suaranya dalam dan berat.

Snake menatap balik Alois dengan kesal, yang ditatap hanya menunduk ketakutan.

"Ayo." Snake mengajak pergi semua anak buahnya. Dalam beberapa detik tempat itu sepi. Sosok itu masih menatap Alois dalam-dalam dari balik keremangan. Alois mendekatinya takut-takut… Sekarang ia bisa melihat wajahnya. Itu pemuda tadi. Pemuda berkacamata, dengan rambut hitam dan wajahnya yang kaku itu. Pemuda yang dompetnya jatuh tadi.

"Err.. Terima kasih sudah menolongku… Kalau tidak ada kau, aku pasti sudah-"

Tapi sebelum Alois menyelesaikan kata-katanya pemuda itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya yang termangu. Seperti orang bodoh. Alois dipermainkan dua kali! Ia mengerucutkan mulutnya kesal, memunguti belanjaannya yang tadi jatuh ke tanah.

"Sama-sama…" gumam Alois pelan menjawab ucapannya sendiri.

Double poor Alois.

**TBC~**

**Bales-bales review yang gak login dulu yah, yang login udah saya balesin lewat PM~^^**

**RaFa LLight S.N**

Makasih^^ ini sudah cukup panjang belum? –mengkeret, paling gak bisa nulis panjang-

**Rofuneko**

Suka ClaudeAlois juga ya?^^ diusahakan deh, coz itu fav ku juga hehe Xd

Yuuupz, disini alan uke Xd

Maksih udah review^^

**Rose**

Kenapa yaaa? Kasih tau gak yaaa? –ditendang-

Nih udah update^^

**Author's Note:**

Hyaaa~ Maaf lama update-nya T_T

Tugas lagi banyak-banyaknya, beneran deh. Di waktu mahasiswa lain lagi seneng-senengnya menikmati libur, saya malah berkutat dengan kerjaan, rapat, praktek bikin produk, bikin PKM T_T

#curcol #ditendang

Saya ngebut bikin chap ini seharian saat otak sudah begitu stress dengan berbagai karya ilmiah. Ternyata bikin fanfic itu bisa ngilangin stress lho, serius!

Well… How's this chapter? Better? Or maybe worse?

Gimme some critics and reviews by clicking this 'Review' button.

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


End file.
